Bain Guadel
Bain Guadel '''is a Stage 4, mostly mature male '''Wy'Leves of the reptile sub-type(Wy-Tern'Leves) who makes his home aboard the vents and back rooms of the Typhoon Compass. Acting primarily as the ships main gunner, an impromptu janitor and on occasion a weapons 'manufacturer.' Appearance Bain is incredibly tall, standing at about 422 cm when he is not hunched over to fit into the small spaces he generally calls home. Generally well built but more on the slim side for his size, with carapace defined musculature to his body. His head is slim and vaguely reptilian, giving off a lizard like appearance to his profile with his mandibles closed. His eyes are actually compound but it is extremely difficult to tell due to their bright yellow, almost glowing color, and can even refract light in such a way to give the illusion of narrowed reptilian pupils. He generally also has two long antennae poking from the middle of his forehead, acting as 'eyebrows'. With his mandibles open, multiple insectoid jaws become visible which are lined with hollow teeth, alongside a more standard mouth filled with more standard incisors capable of ripping through tough hide. The majority of his body is heavily covered in thick carapace/scaled plating, with somewhat softer tissue being visible in the gaps as it was a deep red color and allowed him more dynamic movements. He possesses a single set of large insectoid wings with transparent membranes, usually kept at his back as a cape of sorts and notably very rigid which makes sense given the heft of his frame and his inability to maintain flight for very long. He possesses two sets of arms, the upper pair looked to be about standard lenght for a creature of his size, having thickly clawed six fingered hands with odd grooves naturally embedded into their outsides, as well as layered plate carapace on the outer arms with a hook-like blade on the upper ridge, which appeared to be a heavily modified extra thumb of sorts. The lower pair being smaller and only possessing three fingers, one a large modified claw that was capable of being snapped forward rapidly. His legs and feet were similar in design to his arms, with layered carapace on his outer hips and down the front of his leg with small modified spikes present above his ankle on his leg carapacing. He has six toes to each foot, with the front of each foot possessing four toes with the larger toes space out a bit to the sides and the last two spaced out on the outsides of his ankles. He has a rather lengthy tail, 200 cm total and segmented similiarly to the body of a centipede with some of the thickest carapacing on his body being present here, with two large hook-like claws coming out from its end vertically and parralel to one another giving the tail the ability to grasp at objects. Abilities Regeneration - The Wy-Tern'Leves were most notable for one thing, their regenerating capabilities and when it comes to this Bain is no slouch either. Gashes and bullet wounds heal in minutes and missing limbs aren't short to follow. Even supposedly fatal wounds can be healed off if given time but all of this exhaust's Bain greatly, and can severely shorten the amount of time he can fight if he must constantly be regenerating near lethal injuries, and can even stop for a time if he is under constant heavy fire. It isn't infinite regeneration either-way and his reliance on it has gotten him into severe trouble at times. Camouflage - If he remains nearly motionless, his carapace and scales can shift and alter not only pigment, but even arrangement to allowing him to very effectively blend into his environment visually. However this happens very gradually over time, so he must move very slowly in order to prevent breaking of his camoflauge. It doesn't disguise his heat signature nor mask sounds his large bodily frame makes naturally so its almost purely for scouting or attempting to hide. Strength - Bain possesses immense strength, even for his size which is another known trait of the Wy-Tern'Leves. He can lift upwards of a ton and is easily capable of ripping through metal and even catching moving cars with some effort. He isn't very good at limiting his usage of his strength though and can overwork his body or put more strenght into something without meaning too, causing him to break and dent things even just being near them and has even caused him to accidentally rip off body parts at times. Venom - Bain is capable of producing a cytotoxic venom through glands on the insides of his mandibles, which can then be stored in the hollow points of his teeth and then injected via biting, or it can be forced through micro-scopic holes along the lower set of mandibles into a venom mist of sorts. Due to its nature, it is incredibly damaging to living tissues especially those of softer shelled organisms, but it is rendered rather ineffectual against heavily armored targets. Limb replication - Due in part to the way he was birthed, and the general unstable nature of almost every Wy'Levesian hybrid Bain has experienced a very odd mutation. With extreme concentration, Bain is capable of 'tricking' his body into rapidly regenerating a damaged limb, piece of flesh, or several of either, into another completely seperate limb, almost as a form of shapeshifting. Allowing him to adapt heavily to fights by shapeshifting damaged parts of his body into more heavily armored areas among many other possibilities. The effect is entirely temporary, as his body will naturally regenerate to its undamaged state with enough time, and much like normally regenerating this will tire him out, and can even result in him messing up the 'shapeshift' and merely damaging himself further. Stage 5 - CLASSIFIED Personality Despite the ferocity of his appearance, Bain is generally laid back and pretty easy going. He tends to take things in strides and comes across almost nonchalant sometimes. He is incredibly friendly to those who seek it with him, and isn't a hard person to get along with as long as you have some patience. He can also be suprisingly intelligent at times, not only technologically(Though he lacks finesse and safety regulations) but socially, and seems to have a lot of more complex ponderings then those who talk to to him might first assume. He is also one to not seek fights especially with friends and will do his best to talk or generally avoid confrontation. Make no mistake though, he is not above fighting and is quick to go to his most ferocious unless required otherwise. He is however, still easily confused by surprisingly simple things and can draw completely incorrect conclusions pretty quickly. He is also overly self reliant and it can be hard to talk about his problems as he feels others come first. When others are in danger it can also be hard to stop him, and while not easy to anger, when he is he is VERY hard to calm down while the source of his anger still exists. Android Bain Because of Bain's outer appearence, he is not able to leave the Typhoon Compass to go into public areas(most of the time). So Valley Stormwind bought him a mentally controlled human analogue so that he may 'leave' the compass as he pleases. The android resembles a standard human male, the hair is a dark blue and ends in black, coming down to about the lower back, the bangs reaching to its neck. Two blue wolf-like ears that are also tipped black are present on the head. Black markings are seen just below its eyes, and it has a small goatee on the chin. Usually seen wearing a sturdy dark brown jacket that is unbuttoned, a black shirt worn beneath with the Kanji for 'A' adorned on it (あ). The hands are covered in black fingerless gloves, and it wears thick dark blue pants with standard black steel-toed shoes. By utilizing an internal friction-based reactor, the android is capable of electric attacks and Bain can actually coordinate attacks between himself and the android, though the mental strain is quite high. History Creation Bain was originally created from scavenged Wy'Leves DNA as part of the Wy'Leves Ecology Program aboard the massive Isle Space Station, a program dedicated to ressurecting and studying not only the deceased race, but the planet Vornegeht's ecology as a whole. He was the fourth successfully ressurected and was initially given the designation "W.L.P-04-A", before being taken into the newly made Caretaker program. In which the scientists currently working aboard the station took the care of the new Wy'Leves subjects into their own hands personally in an effort to gain more insight into the way the Wy'Leves develop and grow, as previous subjects had either failed due to a distinctly high rate of aggression, or of anti-social behavior. Bain was taken into the care of Laumm Sein; one of the more prolific scientists amongst the roster and the one who originally proposed the idea. Bain started life as a 55 CM lizard almost, and had basic animal instincts and traits common to both lizards and insects, including a terrible habit of throwing himself into, and shattering, unshielded light bulbs. Upon several molts and even repeated regenerating and detaching of limbs he grew exponentialy into a form more resembling a large shell-less turtle at around 157 CM in height with more insect traits becoming apparent. Though Laumm had already been caring for him extensively, the two only really began bonding with her as parental figure almost as Bain developed more intelligent thinking and problem solving in the weeks following and was able to converse in a very primitive manner, but began to pick up the ability to speak and read from Laumm. He was still one for trouble, and would constantly shatter mirrors in tests of strength, as well as chewing anything he could but he was privy to them far less as time moved on. It didn't take long before he could understand and speak basic english, as well as doing somewhat advanced problem solving as he moved from an adolescent to a young adult. Continuing to grow over the next 5 years; eventually molting and shifting into a 322 CM tall insectoid raptor much more close to his current appearance. All the while learning small traits from Laumm, adjusting invisible glasses or ruffling already organized papers into a disorganized mess but the two remained as if parent and child all the same. Category:Typhoon Compass Crewmen Category:Androids Category:Male Characters